Frustration
by valkurion-universe
Summary: With both Perrine and Minna now pregnant by Erica and Mio respectively, they both have no one to go to when their urge to have sex is flaring up. Shirley is exclusive to Trudy and Sanya to Eila, Francesca too young as well, even with most of the girls now of legal age. So they turn to Yoshika and to Lynne.


_AN: This was commissioned by Bryan! If you would like to commission something from me, please PM me!_

* * *

 **Frustration**

Lynne was already stuffed, laying back against Yoshika's soft and beauteous bust as the small Fuso girl nestled her slender member deep inside Lynne's rear. All while Commander Sakamoto grunted as she stuck her own mighty prick into the Britannian Master Serjeant, deep and snug.

Although the stretch from both her swollen and leaking pussy, as well as her tense and struggling rear, was making Lynette Bishop flushed and moan. She was so tight and tensed up as Yoshika and Sakamoto both plugged her holes.

And then Hartmann stood beside them all, the mess of bodies on the piles of pillows scattered all over the floor, waiting with her uniform opened around the chest to let her still enhanced breasts flow out. She was still rocking D cups from the small magic spell she'd used to inflate them, and she was stroking her cleanly shaven cock, ready for Lynne to get back to slurping on it like a popsicle.

"Come on, Lynne... Please?" Erica asked as the blushing Lynne trembled and moaned as she slid between Yoshika and Commander Sakamoto. They were plugging her so unadulteratedly. While Yoshika's movements were slight and her insertion of her cock into Lynne's rear wasn't much, Mio was really letting her frustrations out on Lynne's raw pussy.

Mio needed to fuck, to breed and come all inside Lynne. Minna was pregnant, as well as Perrine, which was half of the reason why Mio and Erica were here, in Yoshika and Lynne's room now playing with their pretty cocks and her adorable body as they grouped around her.

There had been only a few gangbangs in the base. Mainly all on Minna or all on Shirley Yeager. But fragile Lynette Bishop felt a little better to fuck now, for some reason. Perhaps it was because Mio and Erica were so built up and annoyed that they couldn't be sticking their pricks inside Minna and Perrine respectively.

But Lynne was making do and giving it her all. Yoshika had already achieved one orgasm all over Lynne's beautiful Double D cup breasts and she was still taking two cocks at once with the creamy ejaculate all over her tits. Erica licked her lips as she stroked her cock near Lynne's beautiful mouth.

"Come on Bishop, please?" Erica moaned, cradling her small coin purse of balls as she stroked herself.

"Just stick it in her mouth Hartmann, she'll take it. Won't you Serjeant Bishop?" Commander Sakamoto teased the gentle sniper as she bucked her hips a little to take more of Mio's cock in her soaked front entrance, as well as some more of Yoshika's slender member in her ass.

The feeling of being so stuffed was so sublime, having such long and rigid cocks keeping in both her holes and rubbing past every nub. She'd already come three times from how hard Mio was fucking her, and the rest was just from the heat of it all. She was so flustered as she rocked herself back and forth to take more and more cock.

Hartmann smiled and poked at Lynne's cheek with the tip of her rigid member, prodding at the messy and come covered girl to suck down on her as the blonde stood and the other two girls fucked her holes some more.

"Go on Bishop, suck on her cock," Sakamoto said again.

"Y-Yes Commander." Lynette squeaked as she moaned. She closed her eyes and turned her head, letting Erica slot herself into the girl's mouth. And Lynne's mouth felt sublime, so warm and so wet, a lot like Perrine's but a little fresher and different feeling. She felt a little more spacious and the technique with her tongue was completely different.

It was strange, a little tamer but still able to send shivers down the length of Erica's prick and back into her, making her feel so relaxed and wet down there. If she had a pussy like Lynne, she would be soaked.

"Damn that feels good. Lynne, you're a little wilder than you'd have us believe aren't ya?" Erica asked, running her fingers through Lynne's hair and stroking her magical Scottish Fold ears.

The rubs on her extra ears delivered soft and tender moans from Lynne as she worked her way up and down Erica's hard member, holding her own bountiful boobs as she rocked between the two cock still plugging her holes. And now she was completely plugged. Her cunt, rear and mouth all taken by three luscious and succulent pricks and she would a flurry of feeling that had long since overwhelmed her.

Mio's bigger, more developed cock in her soaked cunt felt amazing, the bulbous head running along her deep canal and fully exploring her shoreline inside was so raw. There was no protection, not at all, each cock was bare and sticking into Lynne, making her entire body light up with sensation as all three women fucked a different part of her. Yoshika was feeling flustered and very hot indeed under Lynne, gently moving her own slender appendage in and out of her ass. It was pleasant and felt so good inside of her, plugging her rear as Mio kept dipping her prick in and in and out. The two made an amazing team in the skies and in bed. Lynne could attest to that.

Still, she kept slurping on Erica's cock, making such a mess and causing saliva to fall to the floor. She was pulling Erica so close by just the use of her hand and mouth alone. Lynne must have been practising her oral technique with Miyafuji for all this time. For her sucking was sublime for Hartmann. It felt too good, she was going to pop.

"Slow down Bishop!" Erica cried, feeling a small tingling in her balls. But it was too late. Lynne cradled her coin purse with her free hand and lapped at the head of her cock with her tongue as she continued to bob her head on it.

Erica stood still and Lynne did now stop, she forced it from the girl, and Erica came hard and fast, shooting her load into Lynne's throat.

The Britiannian Master Serjeant swallowed all that came from Erica's cock, the whole load and stream of warm and gooey ejaculate that flowed down the girl like a smoothy of salty fluid. Lynette loved it, loved the taste and the consistency.

Underneath her though Yoshika could not take any more. She needed to move and get into another position.

"Commander, I need to move." she let slip in a small and peeping voice.

"Alright ladies, time to regroup. Miyafuji, take my place, Hartmann you can take her ass if you even have any more left in you." Mio barked, taking her cock out of Lynne a little too quick. The girl shrieked and from the sheer velocity at which her Commander retracted her succulent prick, Lynne felt her barrier give way completely.

She couldn't help it as she let loose and her walls convulsed. Yoshika felt her cock being hugged more by Lynne's rear as it tensed around her womanhood and the girl on top cried out meekly as she reached another orgasm. It was quick but so beautiful and intense, Lynne's legs were like jelly after it.

"Maybe we should get on the bed. Hartmann can lay down and Lynne can go on top of her. Then we can take the rest Commander!" Yoshika suggested. Erica had another idea.

"Why don't you lay down first, Commander, then I can take her front and Miyafuji can have her mouth. What about that?" Hartmann suggested, smiling as her softened cock began to get a little hard again. Lynne moved to Yoshika and cuddled her as she tried to regain some feeling in her legs.

Yoshika held her girlfriend close, her cock still rock hard between her legs, a lot smaller than the other two on show under the uniforms of Erica and Mio, the two still frustrated that they could not be making love to their own mates. Mio's looked red with frustration that she couldn't be making Commander Wilcke moan her name with such volume it would wake everyone up.

All of them looked to Lynne, to see what she would like. She was about four orgasms in at this point, and unable to care so long as they all finished with her sooner rather than later. She was really enjoying this but at the look of her naked self, save for the thigh high sock she always wore, she looked ragged.

One more good and tender fuck would completely finish her, and hopefully the rest of the frustrated gaggle of women. Mio looked like she needed to come.

"If Hartmann and Yoshika take me, I can probably make you come, Commander Sakamoto. Would you like that?" Lynne asked in an almost sleepy voice, tender and soft as her voice always was. It was so soft and Yoshika held her arm close as she talked. She loved Lynne's voice, so much even as hard as she was.

Mio grunted and nodded as she smiled a little. "Let's do it!" She barked and Erica lay on her back across the width of the fluffy bed, ready to have Lynne on her. She would be taking the sniper's front, Lynne needed to lay on top of something with her hands and knees on the bed. Yoshika didn't mind giving anal again, she was still hard, her cute little cock more than enough to fit into Lynne's rear, they'd both done it together before when Lynne was a little needy and willing to experiment. Mio took position on the other side, ready for Lynne to take her throbbing and bulging cock into her mouth. She'd massage it with her tongue until Sakamoto needed to come.

They all knew Lynne was going to be filled this time. The come was going to overflow from her. Her cup would runneth over with the thick and creamy solution. She already had it all over her beautiful and busty tits.

"Come on let's have some fun girls!" Erica boasted, rubbing Lynne's ample rear as the girl straddled Hartmann and pressed their beautiful breasts together to tuck her head down.

Sakamoto got ready and before Yoshika had even gotten into position behind the sniper, rubbing the girl's rear with Erica, Lynne opened her mouth and reach forward for Sakamoto's cock, running the slit of her tongue along the bulbous head. It made Mio's womanhood twitch slightly. Lynne could tell she was holding so much back in her coin purse. There must have been so much come ready to shoot from her. Her balls were heavy as Lynne felt them. She took what she could of Commander Sakamoto's cock into her mouth, rolling and wrapping her slick and slender tongue around the curve of her shaft, hugging her womanhood with it and making the Commander moan satedly.

Mio moaned gruffly, holding her hips. Erica giggled from under Lynne as she slowly slid her own cock into the sniper. She may have come already but she was prepped for another load to sate the girl and fill her full of come.

At the same time, Yoshika smiled, her tongue out in a determined smile as she lined up her smaller and adorable cock to Lynne's rear once again. Lynne took Mio's cock out of her mouth, popping on the head sharply and making Sakamoto feel very flushed indeed from the delightful pop. Minna did that all the time, but the way Lynne did it was different, it wasn't as profaned, but still amazing on the bulging head of her large cock.

"Yoshika, please. Put it in me..." Lynne begged, now fully wanting two cocks in her. She wanted to be stuffed, plugged, to have both her cunt and her rear filled with inches of succulent member, to feel the lengths shifting in and out of her at the same time. Erica was already having her way with Lynne's cunt, it felt so good, and so wet. She was spilling her seeping wetness all over Hartmann's shaven crotch, soaking them both as Erica pushed her cock in again and again. They spread the wetness between them, making it so slippery.

Lynne gasped, taking Mio's cock in her mouth again as she purred like a small feline. She was shaking a little, Yoshika found as she pushed the head of her beautiful prick inside Lynne and fully bucked her hips forward.

It wasn't hard, but Lynne took every inch of Yoshika in her ass and the Fuso girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tightly and kissing her back as she rocked her centre forward and back. As she did she could feel her own smaller coin purse make contact with Hartmann's as they both penetrated a hole each. They could both feel the hard length of each other's members as they fucked Lynne good and proper. Both were a little gentle, while Sakamoto was getting more and needier to come. She had grabbed Lynne's hair and was bringing her down to slurp on every inch of her thick cock.

Sakamoto was fucking Lynne's mouth now, making her take all of her prick down to the base. She could feel the warm tightness of the girl's throat as her head dipped into it. And Yoshika and Erica were moaning too as they felt all of Lynne's holes.

The texture, taking three cocks at once all around her, deep throating Sakamoto's cock while being fucked raw by Erica and Yoshika. Feeling her breasts pushed against Erica's. She reached up and grabbed a hold of Mio's inside her white master uniform. And she could sense that Yoshika was feeling her own under her sailor uniform.

All of them were at least a bountiful and large D cup, breasts so soft she could feel under her. Lynne focussed on the cocks again. She couldn't tell anyone but she was coming again, a long and drawn out orgasm she could not control to keep it at all.

It was all automatic, there was no way she could not come as Erica and Yoshika fucked her at once. It was sublime, a wash of ecstasy and amazement that she was holding on. Her cunt tensed, as well as her rear, hugging around the two cocks inside of her. Both girls inside of Lynne moaned, the tensing and convulsion was tipping them over the edge to join her.

As her orgasm slipped from her, and her release trickled down Hartmann's cock to her shaven crotch, Lynne reached for Mio's ballsack and cradled her balls in hand. She massaged them, going full throttle to slurp on the Commander's prick still all the way in her mouth.

Lynette felt all three cocks twitch and jolt at the same time. Mio was coming in her mouth, Erica in her cunt, and Yoshika pulled out to come all over her round and bubbly rear. Three thick and lucid streams of come shot into and onto her, all around her body. She felt her cunt being stuffed with the thick fluid, she tasted the salty solution trickle down her throat as Mio kept her cock in her. Lynne swallowed as fast and as hard as she could so she didn't choke.

She heard Yoshika cry out, and then a load of thick and warm come spread all over both of her round cheeks, she was being come all over and inside. And Lynne loved it. Her eyes rolled back instinctively as she let the come flow through her, inside her cunt and her throat as well as over her ass.

And Lynette was finished. Utterly. There was nothing left of her. When Erica and Mio left her body she was laying on the bed wiping the solution and saliva mixture from her lips.

Yoshika got the towels and helped clean her up.

"You did so well Lynne!" The smaller woman peeped, helping clean the mess she'd made all over Lynne's rear.

"You really think so, Yoshika?" The Britannian sniper peeped, so tired of the scene.

She felt Yoshika's kiss her lips tenderly, mixing a little of the come that was still in there from Commander Sakamoto. "Yep, you were amazing..."


End file.
